The primary future research requirements for control of vectors of Chagas disease are: 1) Better control techniques, 2) Better vector sampling techniques, 3) Better organization of epidemiological surveillance. This proposal aims to provide the improved vector surveillance technology and new vector control techniques that are imperative to long term management of Chagas disease. The goals of this Phase I SBIR are: 1) to develop known kissing bug attractants into a functional lure system, 2) analyze bug behavior, 3) utilize behavioral information to interface the lure with existing or modified passive triatomine traps to form baited traps, 4) demonstrate the efficacy of attractant-baited traps compared to existing passive traps. Chagas disease is the most serious parasitic disease of Latin America. The World Bank has calculated an annual loss due to Chagas disease to the endemic countries of Latin America equivalent to over US $6.5 billion per year. Control of Chagas disease is now given high priority by Latin American governments. The acute research need for vector control has been identified as improved surveillance. IPM Tech proposes that bug attractants combined with improved trap designs will greatly improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the present inadequate survey activities. The introduction of attractants will also enhance the ability to introduce transgenic lethal symbiotic bacteria [genetically modified symbiotic bacteria which produce a product that kills the trypanosome causative agent of Chagas disease] into the environment. Attractant-baited kill stations will directly reduce bug populations. Research and development in this area presents commercial opportunities for both surveillance and control technology. The WHO Division of Control of Tropical Diseases control strategy for the elimination of Chagas Disease over the period 1996-2010 is based in part on the interruption of transmission. Robust surveillance is essential to measure the true efficacy of this program. Continued monitoring programs are required to ensure early detection and elimination of reinfestations of the vectors. These factors provide a basis for a continued market for a good surveillance and vector suppression tool.